


Eros can be food, right?

by oneacearmy



Series: Asexual love [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy
Summary: The Russian team learns about Yuuri's Eros motivation but the answer raises more questions
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Russian team & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Asexual love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684321
Kudos: 38





	Eros can be food, right?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I watched YOI and I just remembered that Yurio does know the reason behind Yuuri’s sexiness but for the sake of the fic let’s pretend he doesn’t. The first time Yuri met the Russian team came as well as one can imagine.

The first time Yuri met the Russian team came as well as one can imagine. 

The off-season was always a struggle for the Japanese skater and now more than ever since he had to adjust stricter diets and a new exercise routine just to keep in shape and avoid last year’s disaster. Luckily he had Viktor this year and both had decided to spend some months in Russia so the silver-haired man could stay close to home and later on fly back to Japan so Yuuri could be with his family. 

A perfect arraignment 

Or so they thought until the Russian team invited Yuuri to talk and know each other better over breakfast, claiming that Mila knew the best place in all of Moscow and that they were “dying” to know more about Katsuki’s sudden rise up. 

And so, while Victor was doing his own exercise and warm-up routine, Yuuri and the rest of the team went to the small but cosy restaurant near the rink that apparently had known the skaters since Georgi’s Junior debut. 

They chose a table in the corner near the window where photo’s of the Russian skaters in their early years hung proudly on the wall. “Yeah, Sergei keeps photos of everyone’s first medals since we have come here for 10 years now” was Mila’s answer when she caught Yuuri staring at it.

Everyone decided to have a cup of hot cocoa and pastry of preference to just have a light meal and a good conversation, the Japanese skater chose a chocolatine and was calmly dunking it in the chocolate when the question froze him mid-air. 

“Let’s cut the chase,” Said bluntly the young blond, “did the Eros performance had anything to do with you fucking Viktor?” 

It took a few seconds for the question to fully register in Yuuri’s mind but when it did, he gently laid his sweet back on the plate and stared numbly at his cup. Quietly and with an uncomfortable edge to it, he replied: “I did not fuck Viktor.” 

Everyone stared at each other, but Georgi was the first to speak “But you’ve been dating officially for months now, surely you had to at least make out” 

In Japanese culture it was weird to be asked this kind of questions, everyone kept to themselves and didn’t pry in other’s lives. He didn’t know if this bluntness or lack of intimacy was a Russian thing or just a Russian skaters thing because so far, every Yakov’s skater seems to be like that. 

“I don’t see why it's any of your interest,” the dark-haired boy said defensively, fight or flight instincts kicking in. 

Mila put a soft hand and squeezed gently. “ You don’t have to tell us but tell us, who did you think about when you did the Eros routine? I for once couldn't take my eyes off of you and I would love to know who put that effect on you.”

Yuuri lifted his gaze and smiled at her, almost beaming but also a little embarrassed about the answer and worse, imagining their reaction about the whole absurdity of the reason why he was so enchanting on the ice. 

“Okay but don’t laugh” Georgi and Yuri looked at him expectantly and nodded along. “It’s super embarrassing but I thought of my comforting food and how just smelling and looking at it made me hungry, and I tried to imagine how I could have the “Katsudon” look and make everyone want me…” 

Silence

Silence and blank stares

The Japanese skater began to hunch onto himself knowing perfectly well why people had that kind of reaction. 

Mila was the first to break out of the trance after a couple of minutes “Okay so food is sexier than people for you… even sexier than Viktor?! HOW?! I know you love food but at his extent?” 

Yuuri sighed softly and put his arms against the table, head resting on top of them. “It’s not about how sexy or desirable it can be, is about how it feels, Katsudon feels like home, warm hugs, comfort… Plus, I couldn’t tell one sexy person for a normal one even if I tried.” 

This time Yuri was the one to talk, confused and shocked at a confession like that. “What do you mean? it is easy to do so.” 

“Because,” the black-haired male sat straighter and looked at them all deadly serious “I’m asexual.” The other three skaters looked at each other with more questions than answers but Yuuri acted like it was the answer to the creation of the universe. “I don’t feel sexual attraction, I don’t see a person and think about their dicks and how good at bed they are, but I do want to date and have the no sex parts of the relationship.”

Everyone seemed content enough with that reply, even Yurio who normally talked back to everything the other said in a defiance act. “So Viktor knows this and you are not having sex.” 

“Yeah” 

“Okay. next question, is your sister single?”


End file.
